


Décalage horaire

by Clemclem



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, Some Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clemclem/pseuds/Clemclem
Summary: Voici une petite tranche de vie sans prétention, une petite situation d'énonciation, une péripétie et un élément de résolution. Si j'en dis trop ça casse le suspens, mais Martin et Paul se rendent au Canada pour un reportage sur le nouvel hymne neutre de ce beau pays. Et puis il est beaucoup question de Yann aussi avec le décalage horaire qui va avec. Le tout sous un POV Martin nettement Majoritaire.





	Décalage horaire

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonsoir j'ai de nouveau fauté.  
> Mais en plus je pensais que ce serait court et puis en fait bah non... Mon cerveau en a décidé autrement. Mais voilà le seul True Fact que vous pourrez trouver dans cette fiction c'est que le Canada a effectivement adopté un nouvel hymne, choisissant de remplacer les désignations genrées pour rendre la chanson plus neutre. M'enfin voilà, je me suis prise à farfouiller dessus alors bon... Et puis pouf et patatra quoi. :P  
> J'adore les narrations et les descriptions, les dialogues je les joue alors c'est toujours moins bien. Mais voici quand même ma fiction. Vous remarquerez également le temps que j'ai choisi précis parce que cela me semblait plus compréhensible pour le décalage horaire des deux pays.
> 
> Vous verrez, Martin chante du Phil Collins à un moment. Oh et le terme Living Apart Together apparait, c'est un terme développé en socio pour parler des couples qui ne cohabitent pas sous le même toit, voilà voilà.
> 
> Bien entendu, et bien évidemment, ceci n'est que pure fiction, et du coup désolée pour les personnes qui ont prêté leur corps sans le savoir pour cette fiction !
> 
> Allez, enjoy. :)

Les heures passées dans l’avion permettaient à Martin de rattraper ses heures perdues de sommeil, un bon vieux sommeil d’un individu épuisé par une vie à mille à l’heure. Martin ne s’en plaignait pas, il avait la chance de partir pour tout type de sujet, du plus léger au plus alarmant. Cette diversité de travail qu’on lui permettait d’accomplir, il ne la réalisait pas trop, même après un énième aller-retour pour les Etats-Unis. Le voilà donc parti cette fois pour le Canada. Le reportage qu’il devait tourner n’était pas bien gros, mais l’évènement assez singulier. Ils avaient appris en fin de semaine que le Canada allait changer son hymne national pour le rendre neutre, une bien grande idée. S’il avait fallu changer la marseillaise dans ce sens, cela aurait à coup sûr fait causer dans les chaumières. L’avion arrivait dans deux heures environ maintenant et il savait déjà qu’il rentrerait avec un bon rhume en France dans une semaine. Il avait pu prendre contact avec l’hôtel où il dormirait avec Paul, entre -9° et -4°. L’avion semblait se rapprocher peu à peu des terres canadiennes, Paul prenait des photos des différents champs qui commençait à se dessiner à travers le hublot. Plus que trois quarts d’heure. C’était toujours excitant d’atterrir, le sol qui se rapproche, cette sensation de calme absolu quand l’avion est enfin posé. Martin décida de fermer les yeux pour les derniers instants de calme. Plus que quelques minutes, son téléphone affichait encore l’heure française, bientôt 7h du matin, en avant pour une nouvelle journée. Après un atterrissage sur une piste encerclée de neige, Martin changea enfin le fuseau horaire de son téléphone, il était donc finalement presque 1 heure du matin, les courbatures dans son dos lui rappelant que rester assis pendant 12 heures n’était pas fait pour sa bonne vieille jeunesse.

Premier réflexe, après être sortis de l’avion bien sûr, aller attendre les valises sur le tapis, prendre des selfies impostables (pour faute de tête de zombie et peut être aussi pour l’essence même de cette initiative.) C’est ainsi, ils étaient habitués, un vrai vieux petit couple en voyage comme ils disaient. Puis vint le temps de rassurer femmes et enfants restées à la maison, traduisez Yann, la copine de Paul et Hugo (et donc par assimilé Vincent, il est toujours bon de le préciser.) Après bonne réception des messages, les deux amis se dirigèrent enfin vers l’hôtel, après s’être raisonnablement résolus à sortir leur grosse doudoune de leur valise, ah les sacrés gaillards. Les voilà fin prêts à dormir, jusqu’à neuf heures et ils n’y trouvaient pas grand-chose à en dire, une nuit de sommeil de presque huit heures, une vie de rêve quoi.

 

***

La matinée était en pleine organisation, après être passés prendre un petit déjeuner express, entre sirop d’érable et café au lait, les deux compères retournèrent fignoler le déroulement du reportage. Les différents points de vue et prise de contacts étaient prévues à la sortie du ministère, avoir un mot de Justin Trudeau en français sur ce nouvel hymne serait l’idéal, mais également interroger les sénateurs à la sortie du sénat sur cette décision. C’était une première prise de contact qui serait présenté le soir même dans le duplex de Quotidien, le reportage approfondissant plus le sujet sur le genre et l’avis des habitants canadiens sur cette décision arrivant plus tard dans la semaine, ne demandant pas le même temps passé sur le terrain. C’était toujours un timing serré pour être dans les temps et Yann lui avait dit que pour les déplacements qui avaient les plus gros décalages horaire la production pouvait bien attendre le premier duplex plus tard que le jour de leur arrivée, mais Martin aimait bien comme ça, alors comme de nombreuse fois, il répondait à Yann qu’il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter, il gérait le tout.

 ** _Martin, j’te cause !_** L’interpella Paul en lui passant la main devant les yeux.

 ** _Désolé mon pote, j’essayais juste de me remettre en tête les différents points de vue que nous devions faire jusqu’à ce midi ! A quelle heure est le duplex déjà_?** Sourit Martin en se tapotant les joues comme pour se réveiller.

 ** _Mec, faudrait vraiment que tu notes ces trucs-là, pi je suis sûr que tu as fait le calcul dans ta tête,_** lui répondit Paul avec un clin d’œil.

 ** _J’me trompe des fois, mon génie a des limites, tu sais, penser pour deux ça m’épuise !_ ** Rit Martin.

 ** _Pff t’es con, bon alors, parce que je vois que ton génie est à nouveau en marche, on part dans 30 minutes, point de vue de l’hymne national joué devant le parlement pour sa mise en place, et puis on essaie de choper les sénateurs à la sortie pour voir leur réaction. Trudeau fait une conf’ à 11h30 tapantes, faut pas la louper, ça nous permettra d’avoir l’image du premier ministre, on est okay ?_ ** Termina Paul.

 ** _Mais ouais ouais, ça me paraît nickel, tout ce qu’on avait prévu rentrera dans le planning avant le duplex, mais… ça va être un peu short pour monter non ?_** Questionna Martin après un silence de réflexion.

 _ **Hum, j’me dis que si on doit être en place pour 14h00, euh, on mangera après quoi, penser que l’on peut tout monter en quasi deux heures c’est nous surestimer ?** _ Sourit en coin Paul.

 ** _Oh tu me connais, l’homme de la situation c’est moi,_** Finit par dire Martin en bombant le torse.

 _ **Ce melon je te jure** ,_ Railla Paul en secouant la tête.

Après avoir rassemblé le matériel dont ils auraient besoin, ils se mirent en route pour le parlement Canadien, la circulation n’était pas trop dense, ce qui était plutôt étonnant pour un milieu de matinée. Placés juste après les marches de l’entrée principale, ils attendaient la sortie des sénateurs avec quelques autres journalistes. Le parlement du Canada était somptueux, un gigantesque bâtiment de style néogothique avec pour son centre la Tour de la paix. Chouette paysage, que Paul ne manqua pas de filmer. Ce n’est qu’aux alentours de 10h45 que les différents sénateurs sortirent, au pas de course, après une séance. Martin, micro rouge à la main, se remémora sa fiche avec les têtes des sénateurs pour ne pas se tromper, puis alla à la rencontre de ces derniers. Les sénateurs canadiens étaient plutôt sympathiques et répondirent bien volontiers au journaliste. Paul, qui suivait Martin, n’oubliait pas de regarder l’heure qui tournait, le discours du premier ministre allait bientôt commencer et il faudrait être posté devant pour sa sortie. Il fit signe à Martin que c’était dans la boite. Martin sourit, les réponses qu’avait donné les sénateurs étaient vraiment intéressantes, le montage s’annonçait sympa. Les revoilà repartis pour le discours du premier ministre qui se déroulait à l’entrée du parlement, c’était plus un communiqué qu’un discours, il ne dura pas très longtemps. Sortant dans la masse des journalistes, le premier ministre se prêta sans broncher aux questions des journalistes. Si Martin a bien cru qu’il ne l’aurait pas, il put finalement poser deux questions, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose pour l’apport au reportage. Midi passé, ils leur restaient tout juste deux heures pour tout monter, la tâche s’annonçait plus courte que prévu. Sans plus attendre, ils s’installèrent dans un café non loin du parlement pour sélectionner les rushs, commençant à numéroter les différents plans pour pouvoir ensuite les monter. Une heure s’était déjà déroulé, ils ne s’en sortaient pas trop mal. Il fallait cependant qu’ils envoient les images du reportage, d’où l’intérêt d’être allé dans un café qui avait le WIFI.

 ** _Je m’étonne que Yann n’ait pas encore appelé,_** commença Paul, les yeux rivés sur l’ordinateur, un casque vissé sur les oreilles. Martin était juste à côté avec un écouteur pour écouter les assemblages, notant en même temps des textes éventuels pour les placer sur les images. Il regarda son téléphone, oui effectivement pas de signe de vie de l’intéressé.

 ** _C’est bizarre, mais il me semble qu’il avait une réunion aujourd’hui avec les grands-patrons, un truc en rapport avec les audiences, lui-même n’en savait pas plus,_ ** répondit vaguement Martin en pointant du doigt un rush pour que le caméraman le fasse passer en avant dernière position.

 _ **Ah bah tu vois mon petit Paul, fallait pas t’inquiéter, ton patron préféré a entendu ton cri de désespoir** ,_ rit Martin «  _ **Bonjour, secrétaire de Monsieur Paul, j’écoute ?**  _» Dit Martin d’une voix criarde.

 ** _Salut Martin, et bien dis-moi, tu m’as l’air de bien bonne humeur toi ! Comment se passe cette première journée ?_ ** Répondit Yann avec amusement.

 ** _Salut, et bien ma foi tout va pour le mieux,_** sourit Martin. **_Enfin si on oublie que j’ai eu froid cette nuit, que l’on est à la bourre pour le reportage et que je commence à avoir faim ! Tu as mangé ?_**

 ** _Pauvre chou qui ne sait pas se réchauffer,_** rit doucement Yann, **_Vous nous faites le coup à chaque fois les gars, faudrait être plus prévoyant hein, bon oui moi j’ai mangé, je suis passé à la cantine ce midi, pour me mêler aux patrons, une blanquette de veau, tu aurais aimé ça !_ ** Sourit Yann.

 ** _Merci de me rappeler de ne plus compter sur toi pour me passer un pull. Rah mais non Yann, ne me parle pas de bouffe maintenant,_**  s'exclama Martin en regardant Paul qui s’esclaffait sans discrétion, **_Paul arrête ça ! Tu vois ce que je subis moi ?_ ** Se plaignit Martin.

 ** _Mais arrête de te plaindre Caliméro, tu serais rien sans Paul._** Rit Yann, **_enfin trêve de plaisanterie, vous avez bientôt terminé pour que la régie l’ait en stock avant la première pause ? Je voudrais pas vous alarmer mais l’émission commence dans maintenant moins de … 20 minutes, oh non attendez je m’alarme moi-même, Martin tout est de ta faute,_** déclara Yann sous un faux ton de reproche.

 ** _Et c’est nous qui sommes pas prévoyants, fallait appeler avant hein, ça va pas mieux avec l’âge mon petit Yann,_** Rit Martin.

 ** _Je t’emmerde Martin, passe-moi Paul, que je sache vraiment où on en est,_** dit Yann dont on pouvait sentir le sourire dans la voix. Martin obéit non sans laisser un nia nia nia au téléphone avant de le passer à Paul. « C’est ton patron » Articula-t-il en faisant des grands yeux.

 ** _Ouais Yann ? Oh comment ça va ? Et bien ma foi oui oui il fait beau, un peu froid mais bon on va finir par s’y faire… Ouais Martin est une chochotte ose l’avouer,_** Martin lui frappa l’arrière de la tête, **_et en plus il est violent ! Yann, il aurait fallu l’éduquer quand il était jeune, c’est fichu là…_** Paul s’amusait bien, il faut dire que Yann et lui aimaient pouvoir taquiner Martin sur tout ce qu’ils leur tombaient sous la dent… **_Mais oui, il n’a pas un mauvais fond… Tiens tintin, tu peux visionner le reportage pendant que j’occupe le vieux au bout du fil ? Tu sais à cet âge-là, ça peut claquer à tout moment si on ne les sollicite pas, désolé Yann._** Continua Paul en riant, bah ouais il en fallait bien pour tout le monde. Martin ne se fit pas prier, faisant disparaître son sourire amusé par la conversation pour prendre une tête concentrée en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Tout semblait okay. Cela ne durait pas longtemps mais c’était clair et ça s’enchainait bien. Martin se retourna vers Paul pour lui confirmer de la tête que c’était prêt.

 ** _ô patron suprême, j’ai la joie de t’annoncer, avec l’aval de ton petit elfe de maison à côté de moi, que le reportage est enfin prêt, et que l’on est finalement qu’à 10 minutes du début de l’émission ! C’est qui les boss ?_** Reprit Paul. **_Ouais pas de soucis, on envoie ça tout de suite, prend soin de toi,_** Finit Paul en écoutant les derniers mots de Yann… **_et oui je te repasse ton Martin, roh moi qui m’amusait bien avec toi._** Paul fit les yeux au ciel mais repassa le téléphone à Martin en souriant simplement.

 _ **Hey** ,_ fit Martin.

 ** _Bon mon tintin, je vais être obligé de te laisser, je suis à la bourre, les techniciens me font les gros yeux parce que je suis pas encore en plateau._** Reprit Yann. **_On essaye de se reparler après l’émission ?_**

 _ **D’accord, oui pas de soucis, tu me vois dans 10 minutes, allez zou, va en plateau, je ne veux pas être celui qui a causé ce retard. A ce soir,**_ Sourit Martin.

 ** _Oui à ce soir Martin, couvres-toi bien._** Finit Yann. 

Martin raccrocha enfin le téléphone, souriant. Paul avait déjà envoyé le reportage, il avait eu la confirmation de réception de la régie, il fallait maintenant quitter le café pour retourner sur la place devant le parlement pour le duplex. Paul commença à son tour à râler parce qu’il avait faim, Martin rit en le traitant de chochotte, c’était les aléas du métier ! Ils se mirent en place rapidement, prenant contact avec la régie pour les mettre en relation avec Yann sur le plateau. Ils étaient fin prêts, ils pouvaient maintenant entendre ce qui se disait sur le plateau, Yann semblait être en train de remotiver les troupes, tel un grand coach sportif. Le générique passa et ce fut au tour de Martin d’être présenté à l’antenne. Plus tard dans la soirée, le duplex se passa à merveille entre deux chamailleries de Martin et Yann.

C’est ainsi que les deux amis furent libérés pour aller enfin manger, à 15h passé. Il faisait beau en ce début février et malgré le froid typique de l’époque, ils prirent le temps de visiter un peu la ville pour trouver des lieux de passage, points de vue intéressants pour le grand reportage. Ils commenceraient à tourner le lendemain matin et essayeraient de faire ça en deux jours, passant vendredi dans l’émission. C’était une bonne journée qui passa assez rapidement, ils rentrèrent finalement à l’hôtel à 19h. Optant pour une soupe en guise de repas, ayant bien mangé au beau milieu de l’après-midi, ils remontèrent dans la chambre avec une petite soupe chinoise chacun et s’installèrent ou plutôt s’affalèrent sur leur lit respectif pour savourer leur met froid. Après avoir allumé la télé, ils restèrent à s’éclaffer devant une diffusion d’une émission Québécoise. La soirée n’était pas très active, mais les deux jeunes étaient tout de même fatigué d’avoir tout enchainé depuis l’avion. Paul commençait à somnoler, il était 20 heures passé. 

 ** _Bon, je suppose que je ne te propose pas de sortir voir les bars canadiens ce soir ?_ ** Entama Martin, qui ne semblait pas non plus très réactif.

 ** _Vas-y mec, je suis complètement out là, mais franchement on se fait ça demain soir sans faute !_ ** Répondit Paul qui se leva dans un dernier effort pour sortir ses affaires pour la nuit, **_Prem’s dans la salle de bain !_ ** Dit-il.

 ** _Tu es un fourbe Paul, mais tu as de la technique, je respecte. Vas-y, je vais en profiter pour me mettre en condition pour dormir !_** Répondit Martin, en faisant un signe de la main et en se repositionnant sur son matelas. Il avait pu avoir Yann par message peut après la fin de l’émission, ce qui n’était pas toujours le cas. Il allait sans doute mettre un pull pour dormir cette nuit, ne faisant définitivement plus confiance à cette fichue couverture. Martin bailla, puis se releva pour se mettre une tenue confortable. Paul ne sortit pas trop longtemps après être entré dans la salle de bain, se jetant sous les couvertures pour enfin se reposer convenablement.

 ** _Si je dors quand tu sors de la salle de bain, tu peux toujours tenter une bonne nuit. Mais je préfère assurer notre amitié en te souhaitant une bonne nuit maintenant !_ ** Sourit paresseusement Paul en se retournant vers le mur, signe qu’il commençait sa nuit.

 ** _D’acc frérot, je vais essayer de ne pas faire de bruit alors, bonne nuit._** Répondit Martin. Il effectua consciencieusement son rituel d’avant nuit, des dents propres plus tard et après avoir éteint les lumières, il alla à son tour se réfugier sous ses couvertures, soupirant de confort. Une bonne nuit se profilait à l’horizon.

 

***

 

Il était 21 heures passé, Martin commençait à se sentir glisser vers les bras de Morphée, la chaleur du pull étant la bienvenue. La vibration de son téléphone ne le fit donc pas réagir tout de suite. Au bout du troisième appel, le téléphone passa en mode « urgence » et c’est donc la sonnerie qui fit cette fois réveiller et sursauter celui-ci. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, vérifia en les plissant que c’était bien son téléphone qui le réveillait et paniqua en apercevant le nom de Yann sur l’écran. Merde.

 ** _Allo ?_ ** Dit-il aussitôt avec une voix paniquée. Ce n’était pas normal, il était 3 heures en France, Yann devrait être en train de dormir à cette heure-ci. Il n’entendit pas tout de suite sa voix lui répondre, entendant de faibles gémissements en guise de bruit de fond.

 ** _… Ma…Martin, s’il-te-plaît, Martin…_ ** Geignit Yann, dont la voix trahissait une grande tension.

 ** _Yann ?? Que se passe-t-il ?_ ** Répondit aussitôt Martin, ressentant bien le gros mal-être qui se profilait au bout du fil.

 ** _… Je… Je… Ma tête… Ventre… Peur…_ ** Suffoqua Yann, il avait du mal à articuler et semblait trembler, Martin pouvait le sentir d’ici, il essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

 ** _Attend chaton, calme-toi, je suis avec toi…_** Il entendit Yann souffler, **_Je ne te quitte pas, tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ?_** Reprit Martin en parlant d’une voix très posée et lentement pour ne pas le brusquer.

 _J **e… Arrive plus à… respirer.**_ Continua à bredouiller Yann, **_J’ai peur…_ ** Yann semblait maintenant s’être mis à pleurer. N’arrivant plus à résister à cette détresse, Martin se leva précipitamment et alla dans la salle de bain pour tenter de calmer Yann.

 ** _D’accord mon cœur, tu n’arrives plus à respirer et tu as peur… Où es-tu là ?_ ** Reprit doucement Martin.

 ** _La salle de bain, j’ai froid…_ ** Yann bredouillait et semblait perdu. Martin eut un flash, une angoisse nocturne, mais quel con.

 ** _Pourquoi tu es dans la salle de bain ? Tu ne veux pas retourner dans la chambre pour avoir plus chaud ?_ ** Demanda Martin.

 ** _NON !_** S’écria Yann, **_non non non… Pas la chambre, je ne veux plus, non, la salle de bain, j’avais soif.._**

 ** _Okay okay, pas la chambre, bon essaye de suivre ma respiration, voilà, tout doucement, tu prends de l’air dans ton nez et tu le ressors par la bouche… voilà continue_ ,** expliqua Martin, cela semblait fonctionner, cela devait après tout se calmer comme une crise d’angoisse. **_Ça va un peu mieux, tu n’as plus peur ?_**

 ** _Je… Non mais je suis seul Martin, j’ai peur maintenant… ne raccroche pas, j’ai froid._ ** Souffla Yann d’une voix tremblante, Martin ne pouvait pas le voir, mais Yann était en fait assis contre le carrelage de la salle de bain, les genoux repliés contre son torse. Il était en sueur et tremblait de tout son corps en tenant trop fort le téléphone, comme s’il lui permettait d’échapper à la peur qui l’envahissait. Il hoquetait et poussait des petits pleurs déchirants.

 ** _Non je ne te laisse pas Yann, jamais, je suis avec toi, tu entends ma voix ? Chut, non ne pleure pas,_** reprit Martin qui commençait à sentir son cœur se serrer très sérieusement. **_Tu vois les portants de la salle de bain ?_ ** Demanda Martin en se reprenant, il ne fallait pas qu’il craque, c’était à lui de rassurer Yann. Pendant qu’il attendait la réponse, il vit la tête de Paul passer dans l’entrebâillement de la porte, le questionnant du regard. Martin haussa les épaules l’air peiné et désemparé et Paul pouvait très nettement voir dans son regard la crainte.

 ** _Oui,_ ** répondit tout doucement Yann après un moment.

 ** _Super, alors tu vas te lever tout doucement, tu prends ton temps et tu vas pouvoir prendre mon sweat gris qui est juste dessus, tu le vois ?_ ** Indiqua Martin en prenant la précaution de ne pas brusquer dans ses paroles.

 _ **Oui,** _ Yann fit une pause _, **Oui je vais faire ça, oui il faut que je fasse ça. Mais tu raccroches pas, je veux pas être seul,**_ murmura Yann. Martin pouvait entendre les mouvements contre le carrelage. Yann semblait l’écouter religieusement, et il entendit quelques instants plus tard des froissements de vêtements, signe qu’il s’était levé et qu’il avait attrapé le sweat de Martin. **_Voilà…_** Dit simplement Yann, semblant à l’écoute de Martin, il était à présent levé en plein milieu de la salle de bain dans l’obscurité, les yeux hagards et les jambes tremblotantes.

 ** _Super, super, tu sens mon odeur dessus ? Tu vois, je suis toujours avec toi avec ce Sweat. Tu peux marcher ?_ ** Demanda Martin, se demandant si son idée allait fonctionner, la réponse se fit rapidement.

 ** _Il sent Martin… Il sent toi, il sent toi !_** S’écria Yann, **_je veux pas être seul, Martin… Je veux marcher._** Dit-il finalement.

 ** _Oui je suis avec toi mon cœur. Yann, maintenant tu vas aller sur le canapé, tu peux faire ça ?_** Reprit Martin, un peu plus confiant, il pouvait sentir que la voix de Yann semblait nettement moins angoissée qu’au tout début.

 ** _Mais oui, je veux le faire avec toi… Je suis sur le canapé. Raccroche pas Martin, Martin, pas maintenant…_ ** Redit Yann.

 _ **Chut tout va bien Yann, écoute ma voix, couche toi sur le canapé et met le plaid rouge sur toi… Tu as plus chaud ?** _ Questionna tendrement Martin.

 ** _Oui, j’ai sommeil, j’ai moins froid… Martin ?_ ** Répondit Yann, qui s’était mis sous le plaid et serrait fort le sweat.

 ** _Oui chaton, je suis toujours là. Tu veux dormir ? Tu veux que je te chante une petite berceuse ?_** Questionna Martin, qui commençait à se détendre un peu.

 ** _Oui j’ai sommeil. Je veux ta voix oui, pour plus avoir peur ?_ ** Marmonna Yann.

 ** _Bien sûr, tu vas aller dormir… Je reste avec toi pour que tu t’endormes, je reste dans le téléphone… Tu es prêt Yann ?_** Demanda doucement Martin.

 ** _Oui..._ ** Souffla Yann.

… Come stop your crying… It will be alright. Just take my hand and hold it tight… I will protect you from all around you, I will be here, don't you cry. For one so small, You seem so strong. My arms will hold you, Keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, can't be broken, I will be here, Don't you cry… Chanta en murmurant Martin, ce n’était pas une berceuse mais presque. Il n’avait même pas entendu le refrain qu’il entendait le souffle de Yann apaisé contre le téléphone. Il termina la chanson quelques instants plus tard. **_Bonne nuit mon cœur, je t’embrasse…_** Murmura doucement Martin.

 ** _Merci Martin…_** Marmonna Yann qui semblait s’endormir profondément.

Martin souffla et décolla finalement son oreille du téléphone, il n’éteignit pas la conversation, souhaitant être là si Yann refaisait une angoisse. Après s’être passé les mains sur son visage, fatigué, il se releva des toilettes sur lesquelles il s’était assis et rejoignit la chambre, en remarquant tout de suite la lampe de chevet que Paul avait allumé. Celui-ci était dans son lit en train de lire. Quand il l’entendit revenir, téléphone en main, il se redressa un peu plus et posa le livre. Il suivit du regard Martin qui regagnait son lit. Paul attendit calmement que Martin se mette à parler.

 

 ** _Oh putain…_** Soupira Martin en se frottant les yeux.

 ** _Ça va Martin ?_** Demanda Paul.

 ** _Bah ouais, ouais moi ouais, enfin euh… je sais pas trop_.** Commença Martin, il se tourna vers Paul, qui attendait la suite. _**Mais Yann a… Fait une putain de crise d’angoisse en pleine nuit et je n’étais même pas à l’appart’ pour lui, mais quelle merde je fais !** _ Finit vivement Martin, énervé par ce que semblait signifier sa propre phrase, les yeux dans le vide.

 ** _Mais il va mieux_?** Questionna Paul, voyant le regard furieux de Martin.

 ** _Oui… Enfin j’espère, mais pourquoi ça arrive quand je suis pas là ?_** Murmura Martin, triste.

 ** _Martin,_** commença Paul en s’installant à ses côtés, **_ce sont des choses qui arrivent, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir qu’il ferait ça, tu n’y peux rien, tu as su le rassurer c’est le principal non ?_**

 ** _Mais tu l’aurais entendu, il disait qu’il ne voulait pas être seul, et bien sûr quand je le laisse pour la énième fois pour partir en reportage, c’est à cause de moi que ça s’est passé,_** Soupira Martin serrant les poings.

 ** _Si c’était vraiment une crise d’angoisse, il a pu dire des choses sous le choc et la peur, il ne faut pas que tu t’en fasses Martin, vraiment. J’ai entendu, tu t’en es sorti comme un chef, tu sais que Yann a de la chance de t’avoir. Vous en avez déjà parlé, vous êtes tous les deux très indépendants, ce train de vie vous convient à tous les deux, ne t’en fais pas,_** répondit Paul en passant une main réconfortante sur le dos de Martin.

 _ **Mais ça me fait clairement chier… Yann n’est pas du genre à angoisser pour un rien, il m’a vraiment fait peur, t’imagines même pas…** _ Dit Martin lessivé, en se triturant les mains.

 ** _Tout ira bien demain, il aura dormi, tu auras dormi, vous serez avec toute votre tête pour essayer d’éclaircir cet évènement inhabituel._** Sourit Paul.

 ** _Bien sûr, bien sûr… Ouais tu as raison, je devrais dormir. Je vais laisser mon téléphone avec la conversation en cours au cas où._** Merci Paul, Dit simplement Martin en se rallongeant sur son lit.

 ** _Cool, je suis là si tu as besoin. Bonne nuit frérot._ ** Fit Paul en se recouchant sous ses couvertures.

 ** _Merci, bonne nuit à toi aussi_.** Murmura Martin en faisant de même. Il se recoucha, posant son téléphone juste à côté de lui, au cas-où. Il n’était pas sûr d’être capable de dormir à présent, une boule au creux du ventre et des questions qui surgissaient.

 

***

Il était 8h quand Paul émergea, pas pressé, Martin semblait dormir à poings fermés ce qui le rassura un peu. A vrai dire, il n’avait pas vraiment percuté ce qu’il s’était exactement passé la nuit dernière, mais il avait bien vu que cela avait affecté Martin. Il prit le soin de ne pas trop faire de bruit en se rendant dans la salle de bain. Martin ne sera réveilla que ¾ d’heures plus tard, en s’étirant tranquillement. Il avait ruminé une bonne partie de la nuit mais entendre les paroles de Paul juste avant lui avait permis de ne pas trop se mettre la ratte au court-bouillon. Il avait peut-être dormi 6h, se réveillant une ou deux fois pour regarder son téléphone. D’ailleurs celui avait, un miracle sans doute, encore de la batterie mais l’appel téléphonique avec Yann semblait avoir été coupé. Martin sourit, il avait hâte de comprendre ce qui avait pu passer dans la tête de Yann pour arriver à un niveau d’angoisse pareil. Il se prit d’ailleurs à aller surfer sur le net, pour voir ce que les angoisses nocturnes chez les adultes pouvaient signifier. Mauvaise idée. Ce n’était pas fameux ce qui était dit et encore moins instructif. Autant attendre que Yann soit libre pour qu’ils en discutent ensemble. Martin préféra ne pas envoyer de message tout de suite et il vit que Yann avait eu vraisemblablement la même idée. Les sms étaient comme ils le pensaient tous deux, le meilleur moyen pour compliquer une situation, l’aggraver ou même créer des situations qui n’existaient pas avant lesdits messages, autant attendre de pouvoir se parler de vive voix donc.

La matinée passa relativement vite, à l’aide de Paul et de la bonne humeur des canadiens, Martin se détendit peu à peu et profita du pays. Ils étaient étonnamment très efficace ce matin, et Martin soupçonnait son ami journaliste de vouloir lui occuper l’esprit. Il n’était pas de nature à se morfondre, plutôt du genre direct et il savait au fond que tout irait bien. Enfin tout irait bien, il connaissait Yann, et même après presque 3 ans de _living apart together_ et de cocasses expériences, il avait quand-même entendu Yann dans un moment de vulnérabilité extrême, donc pour le meilleur et pour le pire, la conversation allait être instructive. Bref. Il regardait cependant régulièrement le temps pour faire une conversion des fuseaux horaires, il était pour l’instant 17 heures à Paris et Martin doutait bien profondément qu’un contact serait établi avant l’émission, ce qui aurait été le meilleur moyen pour rendre Yann pensif pendant toute l’émission. Il attendrait la fin du direct, vers 22 heures pour l’appeler. Paul et Martin voulaient absolument manger une poutine avant la fin de la semaine, ils ne se firent pas prier. Après ce repas, assez consistant il faut bien le dire, ils marchèrent tranquillement pour se diriger vers un petit quartier sympa où ils pourraient interroger des habitants à propos du nouvel Hymne. Ce n’est que vers 16 heures que Martin proposa une petite pause, sortant distraitement son téléphone comme pour signifier à Paul que le moment était venu. Il hocha la tête un sourire un coin.

 

Martin se retrouva donc un peu à l’écart de la foule, sur un banc, à téléphoner comme un idiot. Deux sonneries retentirent avant que Yann décroche.

 _ **Hallo ?** ,_ Demanda Yann en portant son téléphone à son oreille.

 ** _Hey salut Yann, comment ça va ?_** Commença Martin qui ferma les yeux, on repassera pour ne pas rendre cette conversation étrange.

 ** _Ah Martin, je me demandais ce que tu devenais, je m’attendais à un appel plus matinal, vous avancez bien pour le reportage de vendredi ?_** Répondit simplement Yann.

 ** _Euh ouais ouais tout se passe bien, on a commencé à questionner plusieurs passants, on leur a demandé s’ils savaient ce qui avait changé dans la chanson, la plupart n’ont pas su voir la différence avec la chanson originale…_** Rit Martin d'un son de gorge, il fit une petite pause pour réfléchir à amorcer le sujet, **_Je… Tu vas mieux ?_** Demanda doucement Martin. Il entendit Yann soupirer.

 ** _Martin, je ne sais clairement pas ce que j’ai foutu, je n’ai absolument rien compris à ce qu’il s’est passé, je me souviens de tout hein,_** Martin pouvait l’entendre sourire au bout du fil, _mais euh j’étais en plein bug. J’étais complètement à l'ouest ?_ Finit Yann d’un air pensif.

 ** _Euh je pense que tu as une une angoisse nocturne, un truc comme ça, mais tu m’as fait vraiment peur,_** Martin entendit cette fois Yann émettre un petit « Mwooh » attendri, _**non sans rire Yann, comment ça a pu arriver... c’est de ma faute ?** _ Questionna Martin qui se sentait de nouveau coupable.

 ** _Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ce serait de ta faute ? Non non mon cœur, tu ne dois absolument pas de te mettre ça en tête hein !_ ** S’écria Yann au bout du fil.

 ** _Mais alors… Pourquoi tu m’as dit que tu ne voulais pas que je te laisse tout seul, tu m’as répété ça pendant toute ta crise…_ ** Soupira Martin.

 ** _J’ai dit ça ? Oh d’accord j’ai dit ça._ ** Répondit Yann, _**Il faudra que tu me dises en détail ce que je t’ai balbutié quand tu reviendras.** _ Yann fit une pause, _M **ais non, non Martin, je pense que je voulais pas que tu me laisses seul parce que tu es celui que j’ai appelé…**_

 _ **Mais alors, je reste celui qui te laisse**. _ Contra Martin.

 ** _Non, tu comprends pas ce que je veux te dire… J’ai peut-être été tétanisé mais j’ai quand même eu une partie rationnelle qui m’a fait t’appeler, parce que c’est toi Martin qui peut me réconforter, personne d’autre ! C’est ta présence qui comptait, tu as su comment me résoudre, et la distance ne change rien… Même si un sweat ne t’arrive absolument pas à la cheville Martin._ ** Murmura Yann doucement.

 ** _Oh Yann, je m’en suis voulu parce que tu étais en détresse loin de moi et que je ne pouvais rien faire, mais j’ai réussi à te réconforter_?** Reprit Martin.

 ** _Bien sûr que tu m’as réconforté, tu ne t’en rends peut-être pas compte tu as un pouvoir apaisant sur moi, tu m’as même chanté une berceuse quoi !_ ** Rit Yann.

 ** _Punaise tu me rassures… Ah parce que tu t’en souviens aussi de ça_!** Sourit en coin Martin.

 ** _Non mais Martin, il faudrait franchement penser à te reconvertir en crooner pour les maisons de retraites…_ ** Dit Yann, non sans malice.

 ** _Mais t’es con… Tu étais tellement vulnérable au bout du téléphone… ça m’a brisé le cœur, et puis ça a semblé t’apaiser en plus_.** Sourit Martin.

 _ **Je suis vraiment désolé d’avoir été un boulet comme ça, je n’ai jamais voulu t’inquiéter. Mais merci pour la chanson, c’était vraiment douillet.**_ Attentionna Yann.

 ** _Non non, c’est pas grave, j’étais heureux de voir que je pouvais te rassurer, je me sens comme un mâle protecteur maintenant_.** Rit Martin.

 ** _Oh t’es mignon, je ne crois pas te dire assez combien tu m’apportes… Mon petit mâle protecteur !_** Répondit Yann tendrement, **_Donc tout va pour le mieux alors, la tempête est passée ?_ ** Reprit plus sérieusement Yann.

 ** _Ouais, oui si c’est bon pour toi, c’est bon pour moi… Bon, je suppose que tu t’apprêtes à aller te coucher ?_ ** Sourit Martin.

 _ **Ouais, je suis bizarrement crevé ce soir** ,_ Répondit Yann plein d'ironie.

 ** _Cela ne m’étonne pas, tu m’envoies un petit message quand tu es couché, je veux pas faire mon papa poule mais si ça va pas, je reste à côté de mon téléphone._** Dit Martin.

 ** _Tu es un amour mon Martin, je fais ça sans faute, je te souhaite une bonne fin… d’Après-midi et Bonne nuit ?_ ** Finit Yann en souriant.

 ** _Merci chaton, dors-bien, on se parle demain ?_** Répondit tendrement Martin.

 ** _Oui avec joie, je t’embrasse Martin_.** Termina Yann en faisant un bisou sonore.

 ** _Super, je t’embrasse aussi Yann._ ** Martin raccrocha sur ses derniers mots et posa le téléphone à côté de lui. Il s’avachit sur le banc quelques minutes, puis vit le message de Yann _« Je suis bien arrivé dans le lit, Sweat tout chaud sur moi, Bonne nuit Martin, love :-* »._ Martin sourit, il se releva enfin requinqué. Yann était quelqu’un d’extraordinaire. Il chercha du regard Paul, qu’il finit par trouver en train de photographier une vieille librairie, celui-ci croisa son regard et le questionna, Martin lui rendit un grand sourire heureux. Paul répondit par pouce en l’air, puis se remis en quête de nouvelles photos. Martin se dirigea alors à sa rencontre.

 ** _Bon mec, ce soir c’est décidé on sort ! J’ai besoin de boire._ ** Sourit Martin en tapant son épaule.

 ** _Ça y est, Yann a fait sa demande pour que vous habitiez ensemble ?_ ** Rit Paul.

 ** _T’es con ! Non tout va pour le mieux, dans une connivence des plus pertinentes,_** répondit Martin en exécutant une révérence.

 ** _Vous êtes vraiment bizarre comme couple. M’enfin je vous aime bien, vous êtes faits l’un pour l’autre, c’est chou._** Annonça finalement Paul en souriant doucement.

 _ **Et bah, cette soirée promet !** _ Rit Martin. 

La semaine continua sous les meilleurs auspices, Yann ne refit plus d’angoisses nocturnes et le reportage accueillit un très bon retour des spectateurs. Martin ne repensait plus tellement à cette nuit étrange mais il n’oubliait pas non plus les paroles de Yann. Les retours au pays furent tendres et bienheureux, chacun heureux de pouvoir se prouver une nouvelle fois à quel point l’amour est un sentiment unique, rassurant et réconfortant.

**Author's Note:**

> En fait pour tout vous dire j'ai fait une crise d'angoisse à la suite d'un accident de voiture (hum mais rien de cassé, n'ayez crainte.) et je suis une habitué de tout ça. Et je me suis dit qu'on était un peu irrationnels et aussi un peu enfantin je ne sais pas trop, débile presque quand on était sous le choc, la peur, difficultés à aligner des phrases, penser de manière censée. Et comme je trouve que Yann a une bouille adorable et bien il pourrait être la victime parfaite. Mais voilà, je sais pertinemment que les angoisses nocturnes peuvent être vraiment vraiment badantes et je ne voulais en aucun cas me moquer de cette situation.
> 
> Ceux qui auront reconnu You'll be in my heart de Phil Collins (Tarzan, ouais ouais) Bah je vous aime, je crois que c'est ma chanson pour tout. C'est tout et imaginer la voix de Martin dessus bah je crois que j'approuve. Donc c'est arrivé, et puis aussi parce que ça fait vachement classe comme berceuse. Un peu chialant je vous l'accorde.  
> J'ai fini ! J'espère que cela vous a plu.


End file.
